Techniques that enable multiple computers to access multiple data storage devices in a network are known. For example, personal computers may access a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) through a server. The personal computers may communicate with the server via a Local Area Network (LAN) employing Ethernet, Token Ring or FDDI, while the server communicates with the storage devices associated with the RAID in accordance with a non-network protocol such as Small Computer System Interface (SCSI). However, such known configurations have limitations. For example, the number of data storage devices that can be addressed via each SCSI interface is limited to only 4, 8 or 16, depending on the version of SCSI that is implemented. Further, the physical characteristics of the SCSI cabling that connects the data storage devices to the server impose limitations on the geographic placement of the data storage devices. In particular, the server and the data storage devices must be located in relatively close physical proximity because the maximum practical length of the SCSI cabling is relatively short. Such proximity results in vulnerability to catastrophic data loss due to events such as fire. While techniques for communicating SCSI transmissions over larger distances via Internet Protocol (IP) and Fiber Channel (FC) have been proposed, some of the problems remain.